The Different
by TheAnimeOtakuNerd
Summary: This is not a story about racism but a nice story about Shino Asirum, which is a crossbreed of Angle, Demon, Wolf, and Elf.


"Sold!" was the last thing I heard when the lights turned off from me, the pushed me off of the stage. I was put back in the cage where they had taken me from and made me wait, at the end of the auction a man came to take me out and put a chain around my wrists and let me out. I got out of the cage and stood by the door until he motions to follow him, which I did because I didn't want to get whipped. we walked down the corridor and stopped at a room and he opened to door and pushed me in and to the side. I looked up and saw that there was an elf sitting on the couch and looked at me, he nodded to the person who brought me to the room then he left. He got up and walked over to me.

"now that he is gone, would you like to tell me your name and how old you are?" he asked getting down to my height and looked me in the eyes. I glanced up at him and looked at the ground.

"S-Shino Asirum, and I am 7" I said, then closed my eyes.

"you don't need to do that I am not going to hurt you, my name is Rogue Gold," he puts out his hand as I open my eyes and look at him with tears forming in my eyes and I take his hand trembling a little bit, "Now we know each other, i didn't get much information from the auction so, what kind of creature are you?" Rogue asks.

"I am ¼ human, ¼ wolf, ¼ angle, and ¼ demon," I say looking at him, "I know you are an elf, but how high ranking of an elf?" I asks with curiosity.

"I am right next to the king of elf's, in fact I am his eldest son," he says, I looked at him wide eyed.

"If you are the eldest son to the king of elf's, then what are you doing here?"I asked still wide eyed.

"Well my father said I could buy what ever I wanted to so I came here and I saw you, and now we are here," he says with a smile toward me then stood up and held out his hand and I took it, "welcome to the family, your magistiy Shino Ausirm Gold my little sister," he said with a great big smile on his face. I let go of his hand then he took off his jacket and puts it on my shoulders, I immediately pulled my wings in and made them smaller and less noticed, Rogue looked suprizes but grabbed my hand and we started walking out the door then down the hall toward the exit. We got stopped by a guard that talked with Rogue for a second before nodding to him the gets down to my level before saying, " let him see your wrists so that he can take the chain off then follow him, ok?" I nodded before handing his jake back to him then over to the guard and he took me into a room that was dark except for a coal fire that had what looked like sticks sticking out. The guard closed the door then pushed me to the ground before pulling the cloth robe up to my shoulders then he waved to someone who grabbed one of the sticks which I soon realized that it was a branding stamp.

"No, please no, No!" I said to him wile tearing up.

"Oh be quiet," he says to me then something hot got close to my skin that was below my wings, then it touched. I screamed so loud that Rogue came rushing in and pushed them away from me.

"What the hell are you doing," he says wile I am half conscious.

"She is a slave, so it is only right that we brand her a slave," one of them said then the other unlocked the shakes from my wrists. Rogue looked pissed when I looked at him before I passed out. When I woke back up I was in a huge bed inside a huge room, I sat up and looked around and saw Rogue with his head on the side of the bed with a blanket over his back.

"Rogue?" I said, he looked up at me and immediately bent over and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you are alright," he said, I winced as he touched the spot where that branding was.

"Did you stay by me all this time?" I ask not knowing what to do. He stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"Of course, you are my new little sister after all," he said then he motions for me to turn around, " let me see your back, please," I turned around and carefully lifted the back of the cloth robe to let him see. He stood up fast it suprized me I flinched. "I will be right back," he said then ran out of the room, I let the robe slowly slide down my back, and layer back against a massive pillow and looked up at the ceiling. About thirty minutes later the door opened and Rogue walked in with three other people behind him. I start to tremble, Rogue realized and walked over to me and said. "Hey it is ok, the Andre not going to hurt you they are just going to wash you up and get you some new clothes," I nodded and he helped me out of the bed and walked me to the door on the other side of the room and opened it then motioned the three people who were standing by the door to follow. He whispered something in one of there ears and she nodded furiously, he walked out and said " I will wait out here,". They were actually really nice and gentle, I walked out of the room and saw Rogue sitting by the bed again.

"What do you think?" I asked, He smiled.

"Amazing, now would you like to meet my father?" He asked.

"Is he mean like most of the Kings'?"I asked, he shook his head.

"No, he is nice and very kind," he stood up and grabbed my and we walked out of the room. We walked and talked about a few thing, then we a river at a door and Rogue knocked and there was a voice on the other side.

"You may enter," the voice was similar to Rogue's but different, Rogue opened the door and we walked in, he closed the door behind us. There was a lady with a soft conplextion standing by the desk, and at the desk was a gentleman who looked up to see who it was. "Ah Rouge, good to see you are finally up," he said then looked at me, "and you must be Shino, welcome to the family," he said with a huge smile and the lady next to him smiled too.

"Father, I was wondering when you would be done so we both can welcome her to the elf kingdom and show her around," he said, formally that it suprized all three of them.

"Rogue, there is no need to be formal, and I should announce that, Lira send out messagers to everyone in the Elf kingdom," she nodded and walked out of the room, "and all I have is this paper the we can show Shino around," he said then finished writing and got up and walked over to them,"so are you ready?" He asked, I nodded and he said "Let's go then,"


End file.
